Serendipity
by JinDEMO
Summary: These two have known each other for over four years. One loves the other with everything they have, the second... let's just say she's hard to read. "She's not an open book. More like... a sealed tomb. Guarded by bobwire... with thorns... and chains... and deadly booby traps..." ((Please leave comments and reviews, it means a lot))
1. I Wonder

_We've known each other for months; years actually, and we've always been extremely close. People would (and still do) confuse us for a couple. I mean, I'm not complaining.._

 _She's tall, thin but fit, fair skin, waist long ashy blonde hair... she's beautiful._

 _I'm absolutely smitten._

 _But apart from that she's also... Stoic, and unpredictable... I hardly can ever tell what she's thinking. She's almost.. completely... apathetic.. But she always smiles a little when she's alone with me, she always seems more open when she's alone with me.. She barely shows any real emotion other than her sarcasm when she's in public. But with me..._

 _I can tell she's happy._

 _I'm absolutely smitten._

 _But I wonder... does she feel the same?_

"..vy..."

 _I hope she does..._

"..vy...!"

 _I mean, I want-_

" _Envy_!"

Envy jumped when he heard his name and felt something warm on his shoulder, he was daydreaming again. "Wh... huh..?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out again..." Ilena sat up straight and pulled her hand away from her friends shoulder.

 _Even sitting down she's visibly taller than me._

"Uh... I'm fine... Just thinking."

"Is it alright if I ask?"

"Ah.. I-it was... nothing important, Lena." He smiled up at her. Ilena didn't buy his excuse for a second but decided not to push it further, deciding to call him out if does that again.

"Ok..." Ilena then stood up and gathered her belongings in her bags and Envy soon did the same. "I'm going to get lunch do you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah... sure."

The two then went to a near by chinese place leaving the restaurant with three plastic bags of food, Ilena insisting to hold two of them while Envy carried one that was alot less heavy and he huffed in disagreement but didn't protest as he carried the bag on his wrist. He was pouting the whole time they were walking out of campus.

"Don't pout, Envy. I know you wanted to help, but these bags are too heavy for you." Ilena said in an almost parental tone.

"Don't mother me... _You're_ the one that's gonna get the sore arms in the morning!" Envy argued.

The older one forrowed her eyebrows in mild frustration. " _You're_ the one who past out as soon as we got home after insisting to carry a fifty pound box up the stairs..." Ilena countered argued.

Envy pouted more. "Mmmmhh..."

"Don't pout, Envy.."

"Mmmnnnnhh..." He pouted even more, his pout seemed almost comical and Ilena let out a huff of air through her nose not out of frustration but because she was holding in a laugh.

Envy noticed but decided to ignore it.

 _Mean! Dumb! Stupid, tall, long legged cretin! She's not even appreciative about that fact I wanted to help her! Dummy! Elf! Cretin!_

Ilena could tell by simply looking at Envy that he was having a hissy fit in his head, it seemed fine but his quiet, childish anger was a bit worse than a toddler having a temper tantrum in the middle of a public mall. Though of course, that was only Ilena's opinion.

The pair past by the baseball court in order to get to their shared apartment, Ilena heard the sound of a metal baseball bat, presumably hitting a baseball and immediately pin pointed where the ball was as it was flying out of the court and towards them; towards Envy more specifically.

Envy was still mumbling quietly to himself but soon snapped out of it as Ilena extended her hand and caught the ball in perfect timing.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" A tall girl with a black ponytail ran up to retrieve the ball Ilena had saved Envy from. Though he was currently seething at the near death experience.

"Tch..! What the hell is wrong with you!? I could've died!! You little brat!!" Envy snapped at the girl who was currently bowing and apologizing repeatedly. He ignored the stern, almost parental glare that Ilena was giving him.

"I'm so so _so_ sorry! I didn't know anyone was over here! We don't have any fencing and I apologize, please forgive me!" She bowed once more.

"Why I oughta...!" Ilena placed a hand infront of Envys mouth before he could continue.

"Here..." The taller one of the three handed the girl the ball back with a faint smile, hoping to calm her nerves. "Ah, thank you. Again, I'm so sorry!" She took the ball bowing one last time and running off.

"Hmph..."

Ilena glanced at him. "It wasn't her fault, Envy. You know the court has no fencing to catch a stray ball, you should be aware of your surroundings when we come here..."

Envy groaned. "Don't mother me!"

"I'm older than you." She stated.

"Only by a year! I'm eighteen!"

She let out a soft sigh. "You can be very childish, En. You need to at least have _someone.._ to look after you."

 _She calls me 'En' so rarely..._

The two make it to their shared apartment and begin to set up the lunch they bought on the rather large coffee table, taking out the food out of the little chinese take-out boxes and pouring the food onto the paper plates they placed on the table. Envy turned on the t.v and the two started eating as they watched the screen.

After they ate and cleaned everything up Envy went into his room without saying much else. He changed out of his street clothes and changed into his sleep wear; a pair of boyshorts and loose t-shirt.

He climbed into his bed and cuddled under the covers.

 _I hope she feels the same way... I might be a bit childish, but I ain't clueless. I just..._

 _I wish I could tell what she's thinking..._


	2. Silence

" _You_ wanna go shopping?" Envy looked up at his tall friend, completely dumbfounded by what Ilena said.

"Yes.. I want to get new clothes, almost all of our stuff is at the laundry matt and I'm almost running out of stuff to wear.." She stated as she looked through the dresser for a bra. She was topless at the moment but didn't feel uncomfortable with Envy being in the same room with her, even as she turned towards him as she pulled out a white bralette and began putting it on, hooking the straps.

"Do you want to come with me, Envy?" She asked as she began to now search for skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I guess I will... I have nothing else better to do..." He said trying to act nonchalant about it, despite Ilena knowing well enough that her small, femboy, short tempered counterpart will join regardless of her asking if he wants to.

"You sure you have nothing else to do? You're basically dressed already…" She turned to face him as she pulled up her skinny jeans.

Envy was already wearing his turtleneck crop top, joggers with holes in them and fishnet leggings that showed through the joggers. He was only missing his shoes and bomber jacket.

Envy then shrugged. "You never know when you need to get the fuck out..."

Ilena let out a breathy chuckle. "Of course, you always seem prepared Envy." She placed a hand on his cheek, a small gesture she'll often do when the two are alone. It's small gestures like these that make Envy's heart flutter and forget his doubts.

He leaned into her touch before she quickly removed her hand from his face.

He felt a small pang in his chest.

Envy hummed a response and sighed, taking a seat at the end of Ilena's bed. "Something wrong?" She asked, a faint hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just a little tired, I was restless last night..." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

The taller of the two sat next to him. "Why didn't you ask for a sleeping pill?"

"You almost always go to bed early so... I dunno... I didn't think.." He stated plainly and leaned back on his arms.

"Right..." Ilena stood up to stretch and sighed in relief when a few joints popped.

"Alright, we should get ready.. yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The two make it to the mall, and Ilena heads into a Forever 21 with Envy close behind her and following her around. She picked out a few shirts and a pair of jeans, Envy noticed she picked out a bracelet as well.

 _Weird... She normally doesn't wear much accessories or jewelry. She barely cares about what she's wearing at all..._

Keeping that thought in mind, Envy followed Ilena out of the store after she finished trying items on and purchasing them. Being almost completely silent and only ever responding to questions or commentary with a hum.

After an hour or so, Ilena began to have had enough of Envy's unwelcomed silence. Seeing as he was so chatty when they were on the bus ride here. It wasn't his usual silence; when Envy is just trying his best to give Ilena her space or when he's in his neutral mood. This sudden gap of silence however, was... unsettling... for her at least.

She herself was selfaware about being unpredictable and eerily quiet sometimes, but _him_? This was new for him... this was... _out of character_ for him. He'd never really shut up unless Ilena wanted him to.. that might sound harsh, but that's how their relationship is. He's a close friend, but she often treats him like a child. Now she mothers the teen sparingly, but before (when they were just starting out) she mothered him like a baby.

 _Is that why?_ Is it because of the parental way that she scolds him the reason why he seems to be giving her the sudden cold shoulder? _No it's something else... Something more... affective._

Ilena stopped infront of a Macy's and turned to look at Envy.

"Envy..." She started. "Is something wrong? You've been... so quiet."

Envy shrugged and stayed silent, even though it was clear that Ilena wanted a straight forward answer. A vocal answer, more specifically.

"Envy, I-"

"Nothings wrong... I didn't sleep good remember? I'm just tired.." He mumbled, though Envy didn't look at her once when he said that. Which only made the tall girl more frustrated and doubtful.

"Envy... Look at me when you say that, and tell me the truth..."

Envy crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh. He then glanced up at her. "I'm ok, Lena..."

Ilena sighed as well and looked at Envy straight in his eyes with a look of concern. "If anythings wrong, please tell me.."

"Yeah, yeah... Can we go home yet?"

Ilena rolled her eyes discreetly and began to walk into the large store. "Not yet I need a few more things, Envy..."

Envy huffed and sat on a bench, crossing his arms and legs as he sat down.

It took the other only a few seconds to realize that she wasn't being followed, though Ilena decided not to turn around. If she did that Envy would see as an opportunity to whine and ask to go home again and she shouldn't let herself be convinced by someone who appears to be upset for no reason.

After she made her purchases and came back to look for her counterpart she noticed that Envy had left the spot he was previously in. _Did he go home anyway?_

Instead of assuming and going straight there she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her friends number.

 _"What?"_

"Where are you, En? I just got out and you're gone..."

 _"At home..."_ Of course.

Ilena heard some noise and movement in the background, but she couldn't tell what Envy was doing. "What're you doing?"

 _"Changing... I'm going to bed..."_

"It's three in the afternoon."

 _"Who cares!? Ugh... I'll talk to you later..."_

"Envy, wa-"

 _"Bye..."_ Envy hung up and ended the conversation immediately.

Ilena frowned at her phone and shoved it back in the pocket of her jean jacket. She sighed and went home with the things she bought today, deciding to stay away from Envy and allow him to cool off before speaking to him again.

When Ilena got home, she spotted Envys pants and shoes thrown on the couch. She put away the clothes she bought in her room before she picked up the discarded joggers from the couch and put them in the hamper. _I hope he's alright._

She then went to the bathroom to prepare a bath, in hopes to relax herself.


End file.
